I Will Always Protect You
by anime-rocks-08
Summary: After Edmund was rescued by Orieus, Peter reflects on how much Edmund has suffered and wasn't there to protect him.


**I will from now on always protect you**

Peter saw his bruised and beaten brother walking no more like limping towards him and the girls with the great king of Narnia by his side, aslan. Peter saw the hurtful, sad expression on his brother's face. Peter didn't know if he wanted to slap him or hug him. But how small and fragile his baby brother looked he decided against the slapping part.

Peter saw edmund looking at them with sorrow and disappointment. He was too much in thought to even noticed that their light of the summer youngest sister lucy went up to hug him. And he didn't push her away. Then came gentle susan who hug him easily so not to hurt him anymore than he was. Peter heard edmund's rash and sore voice as he said he was tired so he took a step into the conversation. "Get some sleep" peter flinched slightly at the harsh voice that occurred. He didn't mean it become that way. But by looking at edmund's hurtful face he wished he could of taken back what he said.

As edmund walked into their tent, peter saw susan's taunted face as she stared at him and she knew why, cause of what he said to edmund. He actually wanted to say something to edmund but no words would come out. And he didn't know if he could get his brother back the way he wanted to.

Peter said see you at lunch to his sisters and went to the tent checking up on edmund. He opened the tent slightly not to wake him, which wouldn't happen. Edmund was fast asleep with the quilt cover snuggled tightly around his ever so thin frame. Peter looked sadly at his torn brother.

He failed.

He failed to protect his own baby brother.

Peter wished for anything to set things right again, he wished he wasn't so hard on him. It was his own fault that edmund went to the white witch. It was his fault that edmund got bullied by the boys in his school and became distant and unsociable. Everything that happened to edmund was his fault and god he wishes that he will become the brother edmund needs.

Peter walked towards edmund's bed crouching down, he moved his long slender fingers around edmund's dark dirty hair. "I'm so sorry ed if it wasn't for me none of this wouldn't have happened. What kind of big brother am i?" "your my big brother" peter heard the sore whisper coming from his brother's mouth. Peter saw the dark sorrow eyes of his brother looking at him. Edmund struggled to sit up till peter put an arm around him making him into a sitting position.

"Your my brother peter you've done nothing wrong it was my fault for going to the white witch, i was a fool, i fell into her trap of words making me king and her act of kindness. I'm a traitor i don't deserve to be king". Peter couldn't take it anymore at the utter words that edmund was saying and pulled him into a tight strong hug. "Don't say that again you hear me, you are not a traitor. You made a mistake that's it. You couldn't of known about her being evil if she pulled an stunt on you like that. I'm just glad your safe. It was my job to protect you, all three of you. And I've failed to protect my only brother. I'm very sorry ed, so sorry." Edmund didn't replied but put his skinny arms around peter bigger frame.

"It alright i promise with all my heart i won't do it again" edmund broke the hug looking up at peter smiling a true smile. Peter had never felt any better than to see his brother smile again, a real smile which had really hadn't seen in decades. Peter kissed softly against his brother's forehead. "I'm just happy your alive and safe here with us, i promise you from now on I'll be the brother you want. I will always protect you". Edmund couldn't think of any comeback and just hug his brother back. "I know you will, and I'll try and do as I'm told" he said slightly grinning. Peter laughed at edmund request "I'll try you mean i will". peter got them both to laugh although edmund then turned into a yawn than a laugh, peter noticed.

"Tired?" edmund nodded "yeah" he yawned again. Peter sat on the bed bringing edmund into his lap pulling the covers around their frames. Edmund laid his head on Peter's comfy chest. And started to close his eyes as peter started to play with his hair. Then light snoring was heard. Edmund was finally asleep. Peter looked at edmund's peaceful face, not scrunch up jut peaceful another thing peter hasn't seen in ages.

Edmund would have a nightmare almost everynight back in finchley because of the bullies on how they beated his baby brother. Only this time he would be there to stop them. His brother was back safe in his arms.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
